AKUMA NO NINGEN
by Cheshire051
Summary: Alicia, una joven demonio que termino en Asshia por razones que ella misma desconoce; es encontrada por el Rey de la tierra, Amaimon, quien la ve como su pequeña mascota,¿la joven podra salvarase o terminara sintiendo algo mas?soy principiante x favor T T
1. Prologo

Suspiro, miro nuevamente sus manos manchadas de sangre, ¿a que hora había terminado de esa forma? Miro el enorme reloj que se encontraba en una torre mientras continuaba corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

De su boca salía un hilillo de sangre que se fue haciendo mas grueso a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, no supo en que momento ni cuando perdió el equilibrio y callo de rodillas frente a una catedral, solo atino a levantarse rápidamente y continuar corriendo.

Podía escuchar los gritos coléricos de los exorcistas que iban tras ella como un depredador persigue a su presa.

Entonces lo vio, no supo en que momento ni cuando tuvo oportunidad, todo fue mas rápido de lo que su cerebro podía procesar, de un momento a otro ya estaba sujeta a él brincando de techo en techo hasta llegar a una torre lo suficientemente alta como para que una persona muriera si se caía de ahí.

Lo miro nuevamente, sus ojos rojizos se encontraron con los ojos turquesa de él, mientras ella solo desviaba la mirada a la ciudad él solo atino hacer una mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

-X-x-

Un pequeño prologo, no se preocupen hay mas siempre y cuando comenten, los reviews son la inspiración del escritor, así que no sean malos y comenten algo bueno para esta primeriza si?

Y si lo hacen Rin les dará un gran abrazo ^^


	2. TU SERAS MI NUEVA MASCOTA

**CAPTULO 1: "TU SERAS MI NUEVA MASCOTA", MI NOMBRE ES ALICIA.**

Podía sentir la suavidad de la seda rozar contra su piel, sus piernas levemente descubiertas y blanquecinas tenían varias heridas. Escucho claramente cuando alguien abrió las cortinas del cuarto en el que se encontraba, sacándola del delicioso trance del sueño, sacándola de la penumbra.

Podía sentir el respirar del pequeño demonio en su oreja cosa que solo atino hacer que gruñera un poco.

-Behemoth! Déjala descansar- escucho una voz masculina no tan gruesa.

Sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse pesadamente, en ese instante solo atino a estudiar el cuarto en el que se encontraba pero un fuerte dolor en su tórax no la dejo continuar.

- si continuas así morirás- escucho que le hablaron, pero poco a poco la voz se hizo lejana.

- ¿dónde estoy?- pregunto aturdida mientras intentaba regresar a la realidad.

-…- no recibió respuesta alguna, pensó en que cabía la posibilidad de quien fuera que le había hablado se hubiese ido, pero no.

Busco con la mirada algo borrosa a causa de no estar acostumbrada a la luz a la persona que le había hablado segundos antes.

Miro a los lados y no encontró nada, pero al situar su vista al frente de ella sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los turquesa de él.

- eres muy linda- dijo al fin mientras sacaba de su boca un dulce, su mano se estiro intentando tocar la fina piel de la joven.

- no me TOQUES- grito para luego golpear la mano con fuerza mientras sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Él tan solo ladeo la cabeza e intento de nuevo tocarla pero ella huyo de su vista, con tan mala suerte que termino cayendo de la cama en la que se encontraba.

- auch, eso dolió- se lamento mientras se sobaba con cuidado la parte afectada.

- te dije que tuvieras cuidado, niña- dijo despreocupadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- no soy una niña- refuto ella mientras se levantaba y hacia un puchero.

-…- de nuevo sin respuesta alguna.

- eres de muy pocas palabras- susurro- y no soy una niña, mi nombre es Alicia.

La volteo a ver, la chica se encontraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y la boca la tenia en una mueca de desagrado.

- me llamo Amaimón- dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia ella. Alicia algo desconcertada solo opto por responderle el gesto.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

-NO- grito el mayor.

- ¿p-pero por que no?- chillo el peli verde mientras seguía a Mephisto.

- no te dejare traer a un demonio callejero a mi academia- el director de la True Cross estaba mas que enfadado por decirlo así.

- OH! Vamos será una buena mascota!- canturreo Amaimón mientras seguía suplicándole a su hermano.

- ¡¿YO CUANDO TE DIJE QUE SERIA TU MASCOTA?-chillo Alice.

- TU GUARDA SILENCIO- la callaron los dos demonios.

- ¿dices que será tu mascota?- pregunto el mayor a lo que Amaimón solo asintió- entonces no le veo problema, siempre y cuando te hagas responsable de ella.

- ¿en serio? GRACIAS HERMANO!- chillo el menor mientras daba un pequeño brinco- ¿oíste eso Alice? Quiere decir que te puedes quedar conmigo!

-…- no hubo respuesta, solo un pequeño grito ahogado y una inconciente Alicia tirada en el piso balbuceando algo como " no se como tratar con ser una mascota" (( estilo Crhona XD))

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

eh aquí el primer capitulo XD no muy interesante pero algo es algo, necesitaba poner esa pela XD bueno estaré actualizando cada vez que pueda así que no dejen de leer!


	3. CONOCIENDOLOS POR ACCIDENTE

OYASUMINASAIIIIIII...

bueno aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo, y bueno ustedes ya saben que los personajes de Aon no exorcist no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla... bueno ahora si pasemos al capitulo XD

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

**CAPITULO 2: CONOCIENDOLOS POR ACCIDENTE.**

- JODER!-grito mientras se daba un golpe en la frente con su mano- ¿por que tengo que ser la mascota de ese mocoso mimado?

-FLASH BACK-

- de ahora en adelante serás mi mascota- hablo calmadamente como solía hacerlo.

- perdóname pero discúlpame ¿yo siendo tu mascota? HA, HA Y HA- dijo con sarcasmo mientras lo miraba.

El solo desvió su mirada mientras ella soltaba un largo suspiro de frustración.

- escucha, yo ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí, así que si no te importa quiero irme a casa- refuto mientras daba media vuelta, pero algo impidió que diera un paso más.

- de aquí no te iras tan fácilmente- hablo él a sus espaldas, Alicia volteo su mirada para reprenderle pero encontró su pie atado con cadenas y a un feliz Amaimon jugando con las llaves del grillete que estaba sujeto a su pie.

- ¬¬ no te rindes fácilmente ¿cierto?- pregunto mientras lo asesinaba de mil maneras en su mente.

- nop, ya te dije que de ahora en adelante serás mi mascota, y no me gusta perder a mis mascotas- hablo fríamente mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una paleta y la metía en su boca.

- eres un hijo de…

-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

- Luzbel a que p*** hora me metí yo en esto- se lamentaba mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la academia.

- cuidado!- escucho gritar a alguien, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar, cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba tirada en suelo y un libro reposaba a varios metros de ella.

- CUANTO VOY A SUFRI EN ESTE MUNDO JODER- grito mientras se levantaba con dificultad y se sobaba la zona afectada.

- ¿te encuentra bien?- pregunto alguien frente a ella.

- si, si no te preocupes, eh estado en peores condiciones-Repuso mientras intentaba levantarse.

- déjame ayudarte- y lo siguiente que sintió fue como la jalaron y de un momento a otro estaba de pie, pero apoyada en el pecho de alguien. Levanto levemente su rostro para encontrarlo a escasos centímetros de aquel Joven que le había ayudado. De cabello negro y ojos azul profundo. Con tal cercanía tan solo atino a retirarse enérgicamente mientras balbuceaba un "lo siento".

- ¿estas segura que estas bien? Ese fue un duro golpe- ladeo su cabeza al ver que ella no respondía.

-¿huh? A si no te preocupes, eh recibido peores golpes jaja- Alicia comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras el joven tan solo la miraba- por cierto me llamo Alicia, Alicia Best.

- Rin Okumura- extendió su mano regalándole una sonrisa.

Alicia sonrió un con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-" por que él no puede ser más amable conmigo"- pensó mientras comenzaba a caminar, Rin le había dicho algo de mostrarle la academia o algo similar, trataba de estar en la realidad pero sus pensamientos siempre se desviaban hacía el joven príncipe.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

mientras Alicia reía al lado de Rin, Amaimón la vigilaba desde la oficina de Mephisto.

- deberías de intentar ser tan paranoico, ella solo se esta divirtiendo- dijo su hermano mientras firmaba unos cuantos papeles.

Amaimón solo miraba a la chica reír mientras él hacia una mueca de desagrado. Algo oprimía su pecho con fuerza y comenzaba a irritarlo, no tardaría mucho en brincar por la ventana y hacerse cargo de Rin, hasta que las sabias palabras de su hermano le sacaron de sus pensamientos:

- sabes que ella no durara mucho tiempo aquí en Asshia, en cuanto te aburras de ella la mataras, así que no hay problema por que busque un poco de diversión antes de morir- sus ojos se abrieron de repente, había olvidado ese detalle, tan solo una vez que se cansara de ella la mataría, por el momento la dejaría reír junto a su hermano todo lo que quisiera.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

la noche había caído y Alicia se encaminaba a su cuarto. Sonriente de lo que en su día había pasado. Gracias a Rin había conocido muchas personas y se había hecho amiga de todos, bueno, quizás en Asshia no todo era tan malo.

- " si tan solo él fuera amable conmigo"- pensó nuevamente pero al darse cuenta de la persona a la que pertenecían aquellos sentimientos giro su cabeza tratando de quitar aquella idea.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y suspiro cansadamente, ese día había sido muy largo. Al entrar pudo divisar una figura que reconoció al instante parada junto a la ventana, dejando que la escasa luz de la luna que entraba le diera un poco sobre aquel cuerpo infernal.

- ¿Amaimón?- pregunto no muy segura de si- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿te encuentras bien?.

-…- como siempre él no respondió. Alicia sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama y jugaba con sus dedos.

- hoy conocí mucha gente interesante, no sabia que en esta escuela hubiera tanta gente, nunca había visto tantos humanos en mi vida- comenzó a relatar mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave carmín.

Amaimón seguía contemplando el cielo mientras Alicia solo lo miraba desde la cama. La joven preocupada solo atino a acercarse a él.

- nee, Amaimón ¿por qué no me respondes?- pregunto con inocencia mientras se acercaba al príncipe.

Él no contesto, Alicia lo miro un poco mas de cerca, tenia el ceño fruncido y su boca estaba hacia abajo, demostrando una mueca de desagrado.

- Repugnante- susurro débilmente.

- ¿perdón?-pregunto mientras lo miraba desconcertada.

- ese olor, es simplemente repugnante- volvió a susurrar dejando a la chica mas desconcertada.

- ¿ de que hablas?- cuestiono ahora con un tono mas alto.

- ESE MALDITO OLOR- grito mientras la tomaba por la garganta y comenzaba a apretar.

- suéltame, AMAIMÓN- grito desesperada mientras sentía como los dedos del joven se cerraban con mas fuerza en su garganta.

- ese olor a humanos, ese desagradable olor, es él, no hay duda. ES EL OLOR DE RIN OKUMURA- apretó mas el agarre sintiendo perfectamente los huesos de la garganta de la chica.

- Amaimón- sollozo la joven mientras sentía como el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones.

Alicia ahogo un grito al sentir el fuerte golpe que le dio Amaimón contra una de las paredes. Con pocas fuerzas y con todas las de perder, Alicia saco de la parte trasera del vestido una pistola. Con el ultimo respiro tiro del gatillo dándole justo en el brazo que la tenia sujeta. Amaimón soltó en seguida a Alicia al ver que aquella bala no era una cualquiera.

La joven aprovecho para huir del cuarto y mientras corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas se encaminaba a los dormitorios de la True Cross.

El viento golpeaba con fuerza su rostro empapado de lagrimas, su corazón latía mil, sus piernas le dolían a causa del esfuerzo, puesto a que aun no se había recuperado de las heridas anteriores, pero aun así continuo hasta llegar a un viejo edificio, tras de ella podía escuchar los gritos de Amaimón y el rugir de Behemont. No lo importo, llego hasta las grandes puertas y comenzó a golpearlas como si su vida dependiera de ello, gritaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones mientras sentía el temor y la adrenalina correr por sus venas, no tuvo que esperar mas en seguida una de las puertas se abrió dejando ver al mayor de los Okumura que la miraba algo desconcertado. Alicia no espero mas para entrar corriendo al edificio y mientras caía de rodillas en medio del gran salón rompió en un llanto desgarrador que secaba su boca y desgarraba su garganta. Quería ir a casa, rogaba a dios por que la enviara a casa, quería despertar de aquella cruel pesadilla que había vivido. Rin solo la miraba mientras la joven ahogaba sus gritos de dolor en lágrimas y sangre, se acerco lentamente a ella y mientras resguardaba a la joven en su pecho le susurraba en su oído un "todo va estar bien, estoy contigo, veras que todo estará bien, no llores mas" pero ella continuaba llorando, diciendo que quería despertar, que quería regresar al lado de sus padres, que por mucho que odiara su hogar, quería regresar a Gehena. Rin la abrazo con mas fuerza mientras sentía como las lágrimas de Alicia empapaban su camisa.

No tardo mucho para que su hermano bajara presa del pánico de los gritos que producía Alicia. La chica se aferraba con fuerza al pecho de Rin mientras lloraba con mas fuerza, parecía que a cada lagrima, a cada gemido, a cada grito su vida se fuera en ello.

Su estado era terrible, su rostro de porcelana se encontraba manchado de tierra y sangre, mientras que las puntas de sus cabellos blancos estaban manchados también del mismo liquido rojo, su blanquecino cuello tenia grabado perfectamente las dedos de Amaimón en el, el perfecto vestido estaba rasgado, manchado de sangre y tierra.

Alicia comenzaba a amainar su llanto en el pecho de Rin, hasta que escucho el rugir de la bestia fuera del dormitorio. Los gritos enfurecidos de Amaimón resonaban en todo el lugar.

- ALICIA….

CONTINUARA…

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

bueno que les parece bueno, malo ,pesimo, de todo tipo de criticas se reciben, pero eso si, criticas que no ofendan, traten de ser ambles y tratemonos con respeto ok?

bueno ahora si, si tengo por lo minimo 3 reviews continuo la historia XD

bye bye miau~


	4. EL COMIENZO DE LA PELEA

**CAPITULO 3: LA PELEA COMIENZA.**

- ALICIA- escucho gruñir a Amaimón desde afuera. Rin al escuchar su voz frunció el ceño.

- Yukio, cuida de ella- dijo secamente mientras emprendía viaje hacia a fuera, donde le esperaba Amaimón dispuesto para pelear.

Alicia al sentirse libre del agarre de Rin levanto la vista. Él ya se alejaba, su rostro aterrorizado lo siguió, ahogo un grito mientras sentía como nuevamente la adrenalina golpeaba sus venas.

- RIN- grito mientras sentía desgarrar su garganta, pero él fue ajeno a aquel grito desgarrador y lleno de agonía.

- nii-san, ni creas que te dejare pelear solo- dijo Yukio mientras cargaba sus pistolas y corría tras su hermano.

Alicia los vio desaparecer por las puertas y justo en aquel instante recordó, recordó aquel trágico día en el que su vida y su mundo se vinieron abajo. Los contemplo salir por la puerta y casi por inercia se levanto y los siguió desgarrando con sus manos lo que quedaba del vestido y quedando únicamente con las prendas blancas que llevaba bajo este.

Su vista se poso en el portador de la mata demonios y sus ojos parecían tomar solo un poco de vida con aquella imagen. Giro su blanquecino rostro al escuchar el rugir de la bestia solo para observar como el mayor de los Okumura era arrastrado por la boca de la feroz bestia y caer varios metros del lugar, inmóvil, sin poder mover si quiera un músculo para respirar. Maldiciendo a la bestia y a su dueño que reía a grandes carcajadas de la desgraciada ajena, Yukio corrió a socorrerlo mientras evadía los ataques del demonio furioso.

Entonces su mente se ilumino, y fue ahí, fue ahí donde en lugar de ver a la bestia y al joven que peleaba por su vida, vio a su padre pelear contra el demonio que destruyo su infancia y acabo con sus sueños e ilusiones, dejándola varada en aquel infierno llamado Asshia.

-" Gehenna no es tan malo"-decía su madre mientras aquel repugnante ser le cortaba la cabeza y reía como un estupido desquiciado.

Le recordaba, era mucho mas alto que Mephisto y cubierto siempre por una sombra negra, con patas similares a las de una cabra, el pecho de un humano y aquellos desagradables cuernos que salían de su cabeza, con esa estupida sonrisa y aquello ojos carmesí que odiaba tanto y que la vigilaban en cada movimiento. Si, era aquel mismo que bailo sobre los cadáveres de sus padres para luego comer lo que quedaban de sus intestinos.

Lo odiaba, y juro matarlo, frente a la tumba de sus padres juro matarlo y hacerlo pagar por aquella desgracia que la hizo vivir. Lo mutilaría y luego devoraría su alma, convirtiéndose así en un demonio mas fuerte que el mismo Satanás.

Desde aquel trágico día asesino, mutilo y desmembró a todo aquel que se metiese en su camino, pero ¿ si ella hizo todo eso, por que no podía hacer lo mismo con Amaimón o Rin?

Despertó del trance en cuanto escucho el chillar de la bestia herida, ella misma viviendo aquella pesadilla en la realidad había sacado su guadaña sin pensarlo dos veces y había atacado a aquel ser pensando en que seria el maldito demonio de sus pesadillas pasadas. No le importo continuo cortando, desgarrando, mutilando, hasta que de la bestia solo quedaron tiras de carne y sangre. Levanto su rostro bañado en sangre y mientras un fuego negro la cubría rió con sadismo mientras extendía sus brazos. Aquella sensación era tan gratificante, era la sensación de haber ganado una batalla en la cual tu vida va de por medio, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de ilusión y esperanza que llevaba horas atrás, aquel brillo que no recordaba su trágica vida.

Ahora, con su mente devuelta no volvería a tener aquella cara de niña desamparada y podría buscar a aquel desgraciado que arruino sus sueños, por que así como él le arruino su vida ella convertiría el Asshia en un infierno.

Escucho varios gritos, eran Rin y Amaimón, Rin aterrorizado y Amaimón confundido, los miro a ambos con desprecio mientras soltaba una carcajada que hasta el día de hoy no se ha olvidado de la mente de aquellos demonios.

- en verdad son tan patéticos que al pedir explicaciones a algo que no les pertenece, pero te agradezco el hecho de que me hallas salvado Amaimón, ya saben que si a alguien deben culpar por salvar a una alimaña como yo es a ti- sonrió con satisfacción, hace un par de horas ella tenia la misma cara que él tenia ahora.

- Alicia, ¿pero de que diablos estas hablando?, o mas bien ¿que diablos eres tu?- pregunto Rin iracundo mientras se levantaba del frió suelo con ayuda de Yukio.

- ¿qué que soy? Un simple demonio, un simple demonio que le fue arrebatado todo en la vida, yo no elegí ser como soy Rin, me vi obligada a convertirme en esto, yo era inocente, era una niña, no sabia lo duro de la vida y todo mi mundo se fue al puto infierno, sin que yo quisiera que esto fuese así- su voz se quebró, ¿por qué le decía eso a él justo en este momento? Él no era nadie para darle explicaciones. Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar- me largo de aquí.

- tu no te iras a ningún lado- le ordeno Amaimón mientras ella solo soltaba otra carcajada- no te iras, no permitiré que te alejes de mi lado.

- como dije antes, no le pidas explicaciones a algo que no te pertenece- replico mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, Amaimón trago grueso, aquella no era la voz sueva y dulce que escucho durante casi dos días, no aquella voz era fría y cortante, llena de odio, dolor y resentimiento, en aquel momento su cabeza se ilumino, estaba resentida y dolida, aquella forma en que la había tratado la obligaba a ser cruel con él, por esa razón cuando le respondió a Rin sonó mas suave, por que por el contrario de él, Rin la protegió cuando él la perseguía para matarla- de igual forma, ni tu ni él son mi familia o algo personal mió para darles explicaciones -Amaimón bajo la cabeza.

- pues no me importa que yo no sea algo para ti Alicia, no te dejare ir, así tengas que pasar sobre mi cadáver no te iras de aquí- la voz de Rin se escucho como un reto.

Alicia lo contemplo, estaba herido, tanto física como emocionalmente, su rostro manchado de sangre y tierra al igual que sus ropas, bueno, de igual forma si le debía una explicación a él, puesto a que fue el que salio a pelear contra Amaimón para protegerla. Suavizo sus facciones mientras sonreía con tristeza, se parecía tanto a su padre, de un momento a otro su vista se hizo borrosa y solo atino a escuchar un grito doble de su nombre antes de caer en la penumbras.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

OYASUMINASAI!1

AKI LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y PERDON POR DEJARLOS DE INCOGNITA EN INCOGNITA XD

bueno espero encontrar muchos Reviews!

eso me haria demasiado feliz, extra feliz diria yo, bueno espero les guste el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo!


	5. DEMONIO A LA FUGA

CAPITULO 4: DEMONIO A LA FUGA.

Grito una vez mas mientras lanzaba puños y maldiciones a la jaula en la que se encontraba.

-mantén la calma pequeña bestia- hablo el paladín mientras se acercaba a la puerta- pronto saldrás de aquí, aun que creo que no será respirando- soltó una gran carcajada mientras ella solo atino a gruñir con fuerza.

- te lo juro en cuanto salga de aquí te las veras conmigo- refuto la chica de cabellos albinos mientras mostraba su potente mandíbula de tiburón.

-tu ¿salir de aquí?, por favor no me hagas reír- Arthur rió mas fuerte mientras Alicia a sus espaldas comenzaba a hacer una posición de manos.

Lo ultimo que se escucho en aquella alta torre fue una gran explosión y varios gritos de terror y agonía, uno a uno los exorcistas que escoltaban las puertas del recinto caían bajo el filo de la guadaña de la joven demonio.

- Cerberos hazte cargo de este desastre, y si puedes comete al rubio orgulloso- dijo mientras limpiaba unas cuantas gotas de sangre que salpicaron su bello rostro, mientras el perro de tres cabezas y cola de cobra rugía con fuerza en las ruinas de aquella torre.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-X-

Su vista estaba perdida y absorta de todo lo que le rodeaba, no escuchaba la voz de su hermano y mucho menos la de Mephisto, estaba hecho prácticamente un desastre, su cabello estaba enmarañado, su uniforme mas desarreglado de lo normal, y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de la vida.

En aquellas mismas circunstancias se encontraba el joven príncipe, sentado en el marco de la ventana esperando el momento en que pudiera ver a la joven de cabellos albinos pasar corriendo por el jardín de la gran escuela.

- ¿si quiera están escuchando?- refuto Mephisto mientras dejaba caer pesadamente sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-nii-san, presta atención por favor esto es serio- Rin volteo a ver a su hermano, lucia preocupado.

Amaimon hizo lo mismo, volteo a ver a su hermano y a los Okumura, y vio en los ojos de Rin el mismo sufrimiento que el estaba pasando, aquel mismo dolor que oprimía el pecho de ambos. El joven de cabellos verdes bajo la mirada, tratando en vano de engañarse, tratando de fingir que todo lo que había ocurrido hacia 2 semanas era un simple juego de su mente.

Para ambos demonios les era imposible asimilar el hecho de que la joven hubiese sido llevada con Arthur a la sede más cercana del vaticano, Rin sabía lo que le pasaría en ese lugar, mientras Amaimon lo ignoraba por completo. Fue entonces como el príncipe infernal y el joven Okumura encontraron algo en común: su amor por la joven albina.

Pero eso sería algo que solo ellos sabrían, para ellos el que Alicia regresara con vida sería casi un milagro. Amaimon ignoraba lo que ocurría en la sede del vaticano, pero no ignoraba el hecho de que el día en que encontró a Alicia, la joven era perseguida por un grupo de exorcistas armados.

- ¿crees que ella este bien?- hablo finalmente el joven de cabellos verdes.

- solo un milagro la podría salvar- respondió Rin mientras daba un resoplido.

- creo que el milagro se les acaba de cumplir- suspiro Mephisto mientras observaba por el gran ventanal, a lo lejos pudo ver como Alicia trepaba las grandes muralla de la academia y atravesaba el campo de fuerza como si un simple papel fuese. La chica aun vestía las delicadas prendas blancas que llevaba puestas bajo el vestido la noche en la que se la llevaron. Bañada por completo en sangre y empuñando con fuerza su guadaña. El director de la True cross le hizo una seña a Yukio y este enseguida asintió desapareciendo del lugar.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-X-

Arthur maldijo una vez mas mientras se levantaba del suelo tratando de tener cuidado, había perdido la suficiente sangre como para que su vista se nublara y su andar fuese pesado y torpe.

- Esa maldita bestia- dijo entre dientes mientras se apoyaba en su fiel espada.

-no te muevas aun Arthur, estas muy débil-chillo Caliburn mientras sentía el peso de su portador.

-esa mocosa, me las pagara-termino en un grito desgarrador antes de volver a caer al suelo.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-X-

- Maldito Arthur, maldito Gehenna, maldito Tamashï- la joven de cabellos albinos refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras caminaba por los amplios campos verdes.

- Alicia-san- hablo alguien a sus espaldas, poniendo al demonio en guardia. Yukio se acerco con lentitud a ella, no sin antes ponerse él también en alerta.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-X-

- en verdad esto es algo extraño- suspiro Rin mientas ponía sus brazos como almohada sobre el duro suelo.

-¿qué es extraño?- pregunto Amaimon mientras sacaba una paleta de su boca.

- esto es extraño, pensé que me odiabas- respondió el azabache.

- no te odiaba, es solo que no me interesabas- volvió a sacar la paleta de su boca mientras observaba el horizonte.

- entonces ¿Por qué me atacaste esa noche?- se sentó junto al Rey de la tierra y observo hacía donde él miraba.

-porque tenías el aroma de Alicia, y ella… tenía el tuyo- concluyo mientras hacía una mueca al recordar como había tomado a la joven del cuello al sentir el olor de Rin sobre ella.

-entonces ¿te gusta Alicia?- la pregunta cayó sobre Amaimon como un balde de agua helada. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder y su pecho a retumbar, una pequeña pero agradable descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y enseguida comenzó a reír como tonto- ¿de que te ríes? Solo responde.

- es solo que no me esperaba eso- respondió con simpleza mientras una sonrisa tonta adornaba su faz- ¿Qué hay de ti?

- ¿de mí? Bueno, Alicia me parece una niña muy linda- sus mejillas también comenzaron a arder- p-pero, no me gusta, solo me parece linda.

Rin se levanto precipitadamente de su lugar, al igual que Amaimon sus mejillas ardían y sentía aquel grato choque eléctrico. Su vista avergonzada se posaba en el suelo y poco a poco comenzó a alejarse del lugar. El joven príncipe se levanto de igual forma y comenzó a seguir a Rin.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-X-

-Tsubame Tamashï*, ese es el nombre de ese infeliz- apretaba con fuerza su guadaña mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquellas escenas.

- si, ahora lo recuerdo, el es un asesino muy buscado en Gehenna- Mephisto observo algunos archivos sobre su escritorio mientras de vez en cuando observaba a la chica por encima de los papeles.

-Alicia-san, debiste haber dicho eso desde un principio, te hubieras evitado el tener que ir a la torre- Yukio estaba sentado junto a ella, con una de sus manos posada sobre su hombro blanquecino y desnudo.

-no dije nada porque no recordaba algo en lo absoluto- Alicia aflojo el agarre de su arma mientras volteaba a vera los ojos del exorcista.

- para un demonio el atravesar las puertas de Gehenna es algo sumamente peligroso y muchas veces traumático- aparto los archivos de su vista y observo con mas facilidad a la joven.

-en otras palabras la falta de memoria es algún efecto del trauma ¿no es así?- Yukio miro de nuevo a Alicia, esta había agachado la mirada y resoplaba sus cabellos.

- estas en lo correcto Yukio-sensei, per lamentablemente ahora que nuestra pequeña bestia a escapado de las manos de Arthur me temo que se desatara una gran batalla- se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al gran ventanal.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-X-

Mephisto no se equivocaba en sus deducciones, mientras Arthur se recuperaba, un ejército de exorcistas buscaba a la chica por toda la ciudad.

A unos cuantos metros de la gran escuela las puertas de Gehenna se abrían una vez mas dejando ver una gran y oscura sombra cuyas manos huesudas sujetaban con fuerza un pequeño conejo de peluche.

- pronto nos volveremos a encontrar mi querida Alicia- y una sonrisa amarillenta despareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Continuara…

-X-x-x-x-x-x-X-

*Tsubame Tamashï: en español significa Traga Almas.

Se que debí haber subido esto hace años, pero francamente no he estado muy de humor, este no ha sido mi año y por el contrario aun estoy algo depre, por poco y me echan de la escuela por algunos problemas así que ya deben saber como me siento, pero no se preocupen tratare de usar las vacaciones para terminar esta historia así que por favor les suplico paciencia, luego nos vemos

Sayonara…


End file.
